Sweet Lies
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Kagome needed Kouga's help to save Inuyasha. But it came with a price. One night-all Kagome had to do to save the love of her life was to give Kouga one night...    Kouga/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Faster, Kirara." Kagome whispered, desperation in her voice. She urged the small two tailed cat Demon beneath her to go faster. The small demon could no doubt feel her fear—her desperation. Her fingers twisted in the animal's fur as they flew over the trees. Her heart pounded in her ears as the minutes ticked away in her mind. Her mind was already going over the worst case scenarios and she moaned, closing her mind off from them.

It was almost a routine now that every night that Inuyasha turned human, something _bad _had to happen? It wasn't coincidence, she knew that. It was probably bad luck. It wasn't as if they were never attacked, it happened a lot . But Inuyasha was going to _die_ if she didn't do something.

She'd always imagined she'd be going to college about right now. Four years had passed and somehow she'd managed to make it through high school. Sure, she might not make it into the best college, but it'd be decent. That was if she could stay out of the Feudal Era, which wasn't likely. Naraku was dead but they still had to find the remaining shards.

Kirara nose-dived suddenly and Kagome's heart leapt. Yes, there! There was only one person that came to mind. Inuyasha, even trapped in a demon's grasp, had out-right denied that. But she hadn't stopped to argue with him. As long as Miroku and Sango were there, he had a chance. He'd have an even better chance if she reached the one person that could help him.

The moon was so, casting shadows, when she finally saw them. A group of massive wolves and Wolf Demons. And then she saw Him.

"Kouga!"

His head jerked up when he heard his name—her voice. She saw a huge smile split his lips, his teeth flashing white in the semi-darkness. Kirara was halfway to the ground when Kagome half stood and jumped off Kirara's back. That was a stupid move but she was desperate. She didn't care about the sprained ankle she was likely to get, or even the scrapes and bruises. Screw those.

But Kouga stopped that from happening. He launched himself into the air and caught her in his arms, one beneath her knees and the other beneath her shouldes. "Kagome!" He looked up, looking around as if he were looking for someone. "Where's—"

"Oh God, Kouga. We have to go back—" She started desperately, breathless as they landed on the ground.

"Kagome, what—" Kouga started, walking her towards the fire. Why the hell was she so damn cold? And where the hell was Inuyasha?

She could feel the warm heat of the fire but it didn't register on her. "We have to go back, Kouga—" She curled her fingers in the fur covering his chest. "Please, they're going to die if—"

"Hey, calm down." Kouga let her slide down his body, his arms cupping hers. "Calm down. What's wrong?" Any sense flirtation left him as he stared down at her. He'd never seen Kagome panic before. She was on the verge of tears. "Who's going to die?"

"Please, Inuyasha's human and he can't defend himself. Miroku and Sango are trying but—" She jerked at his furs, trying to make him see reason. Her mind was too desperate to see that maybe he was listening, maybe he was seeing reason. She knew Kouga would never do anything to hurt her. But he wouldn't mind hurting Inuyasha. But if he let Inuyasha die because he didn't like Inuyasha, that would, in the end, hurt her.

"Dammit, Kagome, tell me what's wrong." Kouga shook her softly and then lifted his hands to cup her face, tilting it back. She wasn't making any sense. He almost whined at the sight of tears glistening on her lashes. Dammit, no crying. Not from Kagome…

"We were attacked by a Moth demon. We've fought one before but that was when Inuyasha was in his half demon form. He's human right now, the New Moon. Please, Kouga. _Please, _you're the only person I could think of that could help him."

Kouga stared down at her. He understood now. Dog Shit had gotten himself into trouble. No surprise there. Ironic that he'd have to save him. Something flickered through his eyes as he stared down at her, as she tightened her hold in the fur covering his upper body. "Alright." He said and as she opened her mouth he stopped her. "Under one condition."

Kagome closed her mouth, frowning. "Cond—Kouga, we don't have time for this. _Please—"_

"We have all the time in the world, Kagome. Inuyasha doesn't." His voice lowered and yea, he was being a bastard. "What I want is simple, Kagome."

"Kouga, please—"

"I'll do it, Kagome. I'll save Inuyasha and you give me one night. One night, Kagome."

His words dawned on her. It didn't really take long at all for her to understand what he meant…He couldn't be serious, could he? "Kouga…" Kouga wasn't that cruel. "I…I can't, Kouga. Please, he'll die if you don't—"

"One night, Kagome. That's not asking for much. What's it compared to knowing that he'll always have you in the end?" Kagome was wrong. He was that cruel. Forcing her to give herself to him to save the man that she loved? He wasn't sure where the thought came from but when she'd asked for his help…it was there. And he always spoke before he thought the words out. He'd always wanted her…

"Kouga…" God, what was she going to do? She couldn't let Inuyasha die. His death would be on her hands…"A-alright. Just please, come on." Maybe he'd forget. Maybe he was playing a cruel joke on her because he knew she'd choose Inuyasha in the end.

And just like that he lifted her in his arms and sprinted into the forest. "J-just follow Kirara…thank you."

"Don't mention it." He tightened his arms around her as he jumped down a steep cliff.

"Kouga, Inuyasha would never—" She started. Inuyasha would never let her go through with that promise.

"Dog boy won't know." Kouga scoffed at that. Inuyasha wasn't going to stop him in this. He'd make sure of that. He finally had a chance with Kagome, though albeit by unfair, but he still finally had a chance with her. Even if only for one night.

"He has a nose, Kouga."

"Just trust me." Kouga muttered. There were ways, alright. He _wanted _Inuyasha to smell his claim on her body but things weren't going to happen like that. For once…he was going to take what he could get. He cursed beneath his breath. Inuyasha had what he wanted…That was just a little sad.

"Kouga, when I come through the well, I'm with Inuyasha. There's no way he'd let me go off with yo—"

He cut her off again, chuckling. He'd never understand what she meant by going through the well, other than she SOMEHOW got home through it. "Like I said, he won't know. Go 'home' and then come back…tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Kagome gasped. So soon?

"Tomorrow night." He nodded. He could smell the demon now and the others, especially Inuyasha's human scent. Stupid, that he was so weak he turned human on the New Moon. Kagome deserved someone _strong. _"Just come through the well and stay up wind…I'll be waiting for you."

She nodded numbly, her mind not fully comprehending. Her body tensed in his arms when they reached the others and his arms tightened around her again, as if trying to comfort her before he let her go.

When had Inuyasha ever held her tight like that, just to ease her mind?

"Kouga!" Miroku called, his voice hard as he tossed another sutra at the Moth Demon.

"I got this." Kouga launched himself skyward, one hand stretched to the side. That Moth Demon was nothing. He tore it apart with one hand and then released Inuyasha from the cocoon surrounding him with one slash. He caught Inuyasha when the half-demon-turned-human fell to the ground. Dog shit was unconscious.

And he couldn't stop the hint of jealousy…and envy that ran through him when he saw Kagome hug Inuyasha's limp body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Was she really going to do this? Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and then dropped back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. She groaned, unease filling her. Was she really, really going to do this? Why had she agreed? She didn't have to. She could have told Kouga no…She was sure he would have saved Inuyasha anyways.

But a part of her wasn't so sure about that. What if he hadn't?

"Oh God, am I really going to do this?" She asked herself again. She was beyond nervous, her hands were visibly shaking. She could tell Kouga 'no' or better yet, tell Inuyasha. Kouga wouldn't push the issue…But then Inuyasha would be pissed that she'd even agreed. Was Kouga really going to be waiting for her? She didn't doubt it. She fell back on the bed.

"I could always stay here." Kouga couldn't do anything then since he couldn't get through the well. But she'd have to go back sooner or later…

She'd always considered herself a woman of her word. She kept her promises. But this was almost blackmail. He'd used Inuyasha against her...she was too nice, she realized that. Everyone said she had a kind heart and she knew that. Why would she think about what Kouga had said?

_What's it compared to knowing that he'll always have you in the end?_

That stupid kind heart of hers felt guilty over that. She'd never meant to hurt anyone, least of all break someone's heart.

She sighed and stood, grabbing the thin jacket she'd tossed over her dresser. Inuyasha hadn't been happy, at all, when she'd told him she was going home. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him she'd needed a break. He'd wanted to go with her and what had she said to that?

"_I'll S-I-T you every step of the way. I need to spend some time with my mom, too."_

That hadn't been a lie either, thank God. He would have known. But he had noticed how nervous she was. Too scared of being "sat" to death, he hadn't argued—too much—over it.

She paused at the edge of the well and stared down into the darkness, for a moment wondering yet again if she was really going to do this. "Maybe he's not waiting…" But she took a deep breath and jumped over the edge and into the darkness. She couldn't stop the way her heart started to pound.

She knew the moment she was in the Feudal Era. The sky overhead wasn't a well house. It was dark and cloudy. Not to mention it was thundering and there hadn't been a cloud in the sky in her time. She cast a long look up at the entrance of the well overhead. She didn't sense any Demon's nearby, not even Kouga's. But she wasn't sure she'd be able to sense anything even if she'd tried; she was too nervous.

"Just go." She couldn't and didn't want to stay down here forever, especially not when it was so dark. With her heart in her throat she grasped the heavy vines and started climbing up. The thin jacket kept her arms warm but her legs were a different matter. Why the hell had she wore shorts? She lifted her hand up towards the entrance just over her head. And gasped as a warm, large hand caught hers.

"I felt silly just staring down into the well. For a minute there I thought you weren't going to show." Kouga lifted her from the Well but instead of putting her down, he swung her up into his arms. She was so light.

"I…Kouga…"

He leaned down and kissed her, efficiently quieting her. It wasn't hard, or anything really. He just pressed his lips against hers and then turned them in the opposite direction. "Winds about to change. Gotta go." He'd wanted to do that for a long time now. Well, not that exactly, but he had wanted to kiss her.

Kagome stared up at him before looking away. He'd kissed her. She'd been kissed before. She'd kissed Inuyasha before and those kisses had almost been the same. But _she'd_ never been kissed before. She had always been the one to give the kiss. She looked behind them as Kouga sped off into the woods. She was terrified that someone would see them, mainly Inuyasha, but she knew no one was watching.

"Kouga…"

"Hmmm?"

She opened her mouth and then felt him slow his run; her words ended on a low, throttled scream as he hurled them off the edge of a cliff. He kept her body pressed tight against his and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her hair and jacket whipped up around her as they sailed _down_. "_Kouga_—!"

She felt the low vibration of his chuckle against her body before he kicked off with his feet against the side of the cliff and then started jumping downward, using the outcrops of the cliff to guide his way. "Where are we going?" She could barely hear her words over the pounding of her heart in her ears, the rush of the wind.

"To my Pack. Duh." He teased softly.

"But this—"

"Silly human." Kouga whispered against her neck. "We move around a lot."

Yes, that was right. But she had the feeling he'd moved the Pack for different reason entirely. One that had to do with Inuyasha being even further away. Then she saw his Pack. There was a large outcrop pushed from the rocky side of the Cliff. Small caves were hidden along the side, no doubt for them to sleep in in case of rain.

"Hey Kagome!"

She heard Hakku call out, waving up at her happily—but Kouga jumped off the rocky wall again and sailed down past them straight in midair. Kagome latched onto him again, even tighter, as she muffled her scream. What the hell was he doing and where were they going? He'd just passed the Pack over head—

And then they landed, Kouga crouched on a smooth rock surface. He stood slowly, grinning from ear to ear. Kagome glanced around, wondering where, exactly he'd taken them. "Where are we?"

"My Pack."

In answer she tilted her head back, glancing towards where they'd passed said pack. He chuckled at that but didn't respond. He normally stayed with his Pack but had the largest Den to his self. But tonight…He wanted privacy. He'd never cared before. He had taken other female Wolf Demons inside his Den, with the rest of his Pack right outside but with Kagome…he had the feeling she wouldn't be comfortable with that. But he didn't tell her that.

Kagome just didn't know how long he'd dreamed about this. Fantasied about her. She knew he wanted her; he'd made that clear more times than he could remember. And finally, she was his. Not in the way he wanted…but she was still _His. _If only for tonight.

He didn't put her down; he turned and headed towards the entrance of the cave behind them. Kagome just had no idea…His mind had been going over everything he was going to do to her. The things he wanted to do. And possibly the things she would do to him. The thought made him wince as he slowed his step to accommodate the rising ache between his thighs. God's, he'd been hard, rock hard, ever since he'd looked down into that Well, waiting for her. His erection hadn't waned in the least.

It was going to be a long night…albeit a pleasurable one.

He shifted his hold and then she was sliding down his body until her feet touched the floor. Kouga nearly groaned at the feel.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. Waiting for him to just…get on with it. She shivered.

"Dammit, Kagome—you're cold." Kouga cupped her hands in his, keeping them between his and started rubbing his over hers. Kagome opened her eyes, peering up at him in the semi-darkness. She was cold, she realized. She just hadn't known it until he said it. Hell, she hadn't even realized there was a fire burning behind him slowly until he brought her back to awareness. Prepared, was he?

"Sorry."

"You're sorry? For being cold?" Kouga smiled. She was something. No wonder he wanted her as his Mate. "Hey, Kagome…" He let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks, tilting her face back to his. "I'm not gonna jump you." Oh, but he wanted to. Boy, was he tempted to. She just had no idea how beautiful she was in the fire light. He held himself back because he didn't want to scare Kagome off.

There was one thing that he didn't doubt, that he knew. He had the experience that Inuyasha didn't. He knew exactly what he was going to do to Kagome and how it was going to end. How he was going to make her feel. He was already imagining, knowing the pleasure was going to damn near bring him to his knees.

"Kagome…" He looked down at her, his cock throbbing so hard because of his thoughts. She was the most quiet she'd ever been since he'd met her. And he couldn't help himself. He tilted her head further back as he leaned down…and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as he remembered. He'd meant to wait, give her a little time even though she'd promised him but the moment he'd look down at her and then kissed her…

"Kagome." Kouga whispered against her lips, his fangs nipping her bottom lip teasingly, gently, before his tongue slid over the spot. He heard the increase in her heartbeat but she didn't move and she didn't kiss him back. He lowered his hands and slid them down her arms from shoulder to wrist. Lifting her arms up, he brought them to his shoulders, wrapping them around. He waited and when she didn't move her hands he slid his down over her sides, cupping her rib cage before sliding lower to cup her hips.

He pulled her slowly forward until she moved, her body coming up against his. Kagome wasn't expecting his kiss and when it came, she didn't know what to think. When his tongue flicked against her lips, his fangs a teasing warning of what he could do, she shivered. She couldn't stop her reaction, couldn't stop the way her fingers curled in his hair. She knew what he was doing. She hadn't kissed like that herself but she knew _what_ it was. In her time it was called "French kissing". She'd seen some of her friends do it, not to mention on movies…

And when Kouga kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips slowly, she opened to him. She just stood there in his arms, leaning against him. But her heart was pounding, thundering in her ears. She might not want to respond but how couldn't she? He was gentle. He was a hot Wolf Demon. And she was just a mere female human. Hormones could definitely get out of hand where he was concerned.

"Kagome…" He whispered against her lips.

She forced her eyes open and paused. When had they closed? Her throat worked as she lifted her head, meeting his sky blue eyes. "Y…yes?"

"Kiss me back."

She nearly melted on the spot at those words. They were low and hot, his voice husky. She hadn't expected him to say that and when he leaned down, sliding his lips over hers again, his tongue making way again, she opened. She heard him groan as his tongue slid over hers, as she mimicked his move. His hands tightened over her hips, pulling her up harder against him, higher. She gasped as the movement brought her hips in direct contact with the hot, hard length of his cock. She didn't doubt that _that_ was what it was beneath those furs covering his thighs.

She twisted her head to the side and his lips slid along her cheek before she dropped her forehead against his collarbone. One of his hands rose again, twisting in her hair. She felt him pull, tugging her head back again just as he whispered.

"Kiss me."

Her eyes slid closed at the small demand—the plea. She couldn't stop herself from rising on her tiptoes against him, her fingers clenched in his hair as she kissed him. She'd told herself it would happen fast. That he'd take her and it would be over. She hadn't expected this. This slow, hot buildup of desire. And she wasn't expecting his mouth to explode over hers, taking full advantage the moment she opened her mouth to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She'd never imagined kissing Kouga would be so hot. He wasn't slow. He took her mouth hard, his lips firming over hers until one hand was cupping the back of her head. She wanted to hate him for kissing her—she wanted to hate him for tasting like sweet, melted dark chocolate. She drew in a heavy, shuddering breath that was trapped between their lips and then moaned, jerking her head to the side as guilt rose up.

Her chest heaved as she drew in breath, felt the hot press of his lips against her cheek. "I-I can't." Her heart felt heavy as the hand at the back of her head moved down, cupping the back of her neck. His fingers tightened but he didn't force her head back again; his fingers moved, massaging the tense muscles there. Kagome could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his chest, felt the thunder of his heart.

Guilt rode her in waves. She loved Inuyasha but she'd just let Kouga kiss her and _that_ had _not_ been one of those small pecks she'd given Inuyasha. And she knew exactly why she felt guilty.

It was only natural that she'd be attracted to Kouga—at least a little. He didn't look bad. God knew he had a body that the girls in her would be all over in an instant. Hell, if any woman was being kissed by a man who looked like him, knowing he had the Strength of a God, er, Demon, they'd want to melt all over him, too.

That was natural.

It just wasn't fair that she'd be in love with another man and be in another man's arms. And Kouga, damn him, he knew the effect he had on her. If she was prone to using foul language she'd probably speak her mind, but she wasn't. It just wasn't fair that he'd use that against her; much less her feelings for Inuyasha. Maybe he'd let her—

"You promised, Kagome." Kouga whispered against her ear, his cheek pressed against hers as if he knew what she was thinking.

He wasn't letting her out of this. She could purify him and leave. Or she could scream. Would Inuyasha hear her—

His teeth closed over her earlobe and her eyes flew open, a shiver racing down her spine. "Kouga—"

"Just stop thinking for a while, ok?" Kouga barely refrained from biting her again. He wanted to do it again, but not on her ear. He could feel the tension in her body, smell the hint of guilt that radiated from her but there, barely there, he could smell something far sweeter. He was a bastard and he knew it. But dammit, she'd promised him. God knew he wanted her. And if this was the only way…She'd walk away in the end but at least he'd have something to remember her by. Something to keep in his mind, a memory, as the years wove on.

But he wouldn't have her unwilling. He refused to have her like that.

He kissed his way down her shoulder, damming those weird clothes of hers. Oh, he liked those…er, pants? They didn't cover her legs and when he'd picked her up, they'd felt so damn soft in his hands. Before the night was through they'd be wrapped around his waist.

"Lay down." Kouga whispered, one hand settling on her waist and the other on her shoulder. When he felt her tense up beneath his hand he shook his head and smiled tightly. "Not _yet._" But he did wish _yet._ "You're too tense…just trust me." He saw her head jerk in a nod in the darkness before she finally sank to her knees with him and when she would have laid down he shook his head and turned her over on her stomach.

"What…" Kagome brought her arms up beneath her, half rising on her elbows as she glanced over her shoulder at him. The fire light played off his face, giving his skin a golden glow that played over his chest—his bare chest. Oh God, he'd taken off that fur armored plate. That was another thing Kouga held over her. Why did he have to have those tight, rock hard abs?

"You're too tense." He said again. Kouga rose up and straddled the back of her thighs, leaning partially against her. But he was careful, very careful, to keep from brushing his body down against hers. It wouldn't help matters if she felt just how much she was affecting him right now. He smoothed his hands up her back and over the strange material covering her from him before he flatted his hands over her shoulders. His thumbs smoothed over tensed muscles before pressing deep, his palms mimicking the movement.

He cupped his hands over her slim shoulders and kneaded, moving inch by inch. And Kagome sighed. He smiled. His hands slipped down, moving over her shoulder blades before each hand spread out, moving on either side of her spine. His thumbs dipped, pressing along each vertebra. He heard that sigh again as his hands pressed again, kneading back up and then moving lower.

Those hands of his were magic. God, they felt so good. Her eyes slid closed as his palms pressed over her back, forcing those tensed muscles to relax into nothing but watery tendons. "Kouga…"

"Hmmm?"

She wanted to say thank you but she couldn't quiet muster up the strength. A massage had never felt so good, not even in her time. Inuyasha sure had never offered to do this. Her eyes slit open as she felt the tips of his fingers dip beneath the hem of her jacket and shirt, grazing warm smooth skin. He didn't pause though, if anything, he moved slower. The tips of those fingers pressed into the small of her back before moving up and then she felt the contrast of his hot hands and the feel of them as they had been between small layers of clothes.

This—this was much better. His hands pressed flat against the small of her back, moving up till his hands were covered in the material of her jacket and shirt. They moved higher, the edge of his palms digging into each side of her spine so that she arched beneath his roving hands. He paused, just for a second, when his fingers came in contact with the back clip of her bra before moving up. His hands smoothed back down, following the path they'd first taken when he could go no further because of the clothing.

His hands pulled her up slightly, tugging at her sleeves and then the jacket was sliding off her arms. She heard the faint sound of it being tossed somewhere. And then his hands were back, smoothing and sliding back up her languid body beneath her shirt. Instead of going over the back of her bra, his hands started to push up beneath the material before he stopped. She felt the sharp edges of his claws slide over her skin, over the lacy material as if he was thinking. But never once did he scratch her, leave a mark on her. One finger traced over the material and she didn't doubt he didn't know what it was. But then, as if by accident, he tugged on the clip and then his hands were free of the binding material.

He paused again before his hands continued that sensual onslaught over her body. She could go to sleep to this.

"You ok?" Came his low reply.

Kagome barely managed a nod. His hands were magic. Kouga smiled tightly. She was almost limp beneath him now. And her skin was so damned soft. He couldn't get enough of touching it. There was nothing, no scars, no deformities on her body. She was _beautiful. _Each time he moved his hands up, her shirt followed, catching on the back of his hands so that her back was bare to him. When he brought his hands down again, he gently raked his nails down her back. She arched beneath him and he felt that damn shiver that raced over her body.

Kouga slid his hands down, barely managing to keep them from straying lower over her ass. He stopped and then let one hand slide back up, taking the folds of her shirt up with it. He leaned down and kissed the small of her back.

Kagome forced her eyes open but she couldn't move. She swore her body was molded to the ground, already attached to the addicting feel of his hands. Her body was languid beneath his lips as they moved up, following her spine. And his lips felt just as good as his hands had been. She knew when his forehead brushed up against the bunched material of her shirt because he moved down again but this time when he followed the trail back down, his tongue led the way. It was hot and wet.

His hands cupped her hips as he reached the lowest part of her back again and then his hands were sliding back up again, massaging again. But they kept going, taking the folds of her shirt up as they went. He lifted her slightly and then for a few seconds her head was encased in the material before it was whisked over her head. Her throat went dry and her heart kicked into gear but then his hands were on her again, pushing her back down.

"Relax." Kouga whispered.

His hands took up that bone melting rhythm again, pressing into her muscles, kneading them and if his words didn't work, his hands sure enough did. She couldn't stop the throaty whisper that came out. "That feels good."

Kouga chuckled, cupping his hands over her shoulders—finally—without that damn shirt hindering him and kneaded the muscles there. "You're welcome." At least she'd talked to him. She hadn't stopped him from removing that piece of clothing. Whatever the hell that other piece had been, it was still trapped beneath her and the straps were wrapped around her upper arms. He didn't care, as long as it wasn't in his way.

She was so boneless beneath him, her body languid that she could feel herself slipping off to sleep but every time she did his lips would follow the path of his hands. Every time they'd follow her spine, up and down…His hands slid down her sides from behind and then up and over her arms. One of his arms came to rest beside her head and then she felt him move over her. Half of his weight settled over her thighs and then she felt the bare muscles of his chest settle over her back. And then his lips slid over her shoulder.

She shuddered, couldn't stop the involuntary way her fingers curled. His lips slid over the slope of her shoulder, teasing her with their softness as they moved back and forth. She knew he had fangs and she could just imagine him sinking them into her flesh.

Oh God, where had _that_ thought come from?

Her eyes flew open as he wrapped his arms around her body and then rolled them over. She felt the abrupt shift, felt his chest against her back and then she was staring at the rickety ceiling of the cave and the shadows playing off it. He'd trapped her arms against her chest, keeping his folded over hers. He hadn't made a move to move her hands. His arms were warm, keeping her against him. His mouth latched onto the spot where her shoulder met neck and sucked. She sucked in a sharp breath. His mouth was hot but what she felt against the small of her back was burning.

"Don't move." Kouga tightened his arms, his tongue sliding over her neck where his lips had just been. "Just…feel, Kagome." He wasn't going to let her go. Not now. She'd never come to grips with what was happening unless she accepted it. It was there and fuck, but he could smell it coming from her body. She wanted him. If only a little—she wanted him. He was throbbing beneath her, his dick spike hard. He rolled his hips up, letting her feel the throbbing length through his furs and her short pants.

He curled his fingers over her wrist, his arms scissored over hers before moving them further and covering her hands with his own. He wanted to kiss her so fucking bad but he stopped himself. Barely. Kissing her was a weakness for them both, one that made her feel guilty.

Her breasts were right beneath their arms. He could feel the swell of them on either side of his arms. God, he wanted to see them. "Don't move…just feel." He nudged her head to the side again until he felt her neck go slack and finally fall to rest back against his shoulder. Her heart was pounding, he could feel it through both their arms. His lips moved over her neck until he came against her pulse. He kissed it softly, laved the skin there with his tongue. And all the while she lay there against him but he felt each shift she made, each inch. It was agony. Sweet, delicious agony.

He rubbed his check against her neck and then released one arm and slid his hand up, cupping the top of her head before brushing back her hair. He freed his other arm then and glanced down. He could see over her shoulder. See the up thrust of her breasts beneath her arms. He nearly groaned.

His hands slid down, settling over her stomach, his fingers splaying wide. Kagome's throat convulsed as she swallowed, staring up at the ceiling. His nails scraped her stomach but he was careful not to hurt her, that much was clear. She felt so small compared to him. His hands nearly spanned her entire stomach. Her mouth went dry as she lay against him, his heart a steady beat beneath her, his cock a throbbing reminder against her back. She waited, expecting his hand to dip low but instead they began a slow ascent upward, sliding over her ribs.

His fingers butted up against her arm where they covered her breast. He moved them over her skin, teasing the fine hairs that covered her arms. And then she felt the steady pressure as his hands dipped under, sliding beneath her arms. She inhaled as she felt the tips of those fingers slide over the curves of her breasts and then…her eyes slid closed as she felt his palms slide over her nipples. His hands cupping her breasts.

They fit into his hands perfectly. Kouga swore. He weighed her breasts in his hands—something he'd only dreamed, only imaged he'd get a chance to do. And they fucking fit his hands perfectly. The lace of that sheer piece of cloth covered the back of his hands as he squeezed softly, felt the stab of her nipples against his palms. He kissed the slope of her shoulder again as he shifted his hold and slid a thumb over her nipple and then squeezed it.

Her scent rose higher.

Kouga's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head and he cupped her fully again, squeezing, kneading. He nearly groaned at the bit of sound she gave. She wasn't even doing anything and she was driving him crazy. He rocked his hips up again, rolled them against her ass. He knew she felt him and he made sure of it. He freed one of her breasts but kept the other locked in his hand, squeezing, as he fisted his hand in the back of her hair again.

Her mind wasn't working. Everything was centered on the feel of his hand on her. Kagome moaned softly. His claws dug into the sides of her breast, one barely scraping of her nipple—but he was careful, damn him—he was careful not to hurt her. If anything, those claws teased her. She'd never felt anything like this. It was hot, it left her skin hot where ever he touched her.

"Ah, fuck, Kagome, I can smell it." Kouga groaned out suddenly, his voice rough beneath her. His hand released her hair and before she even realized what he was doing his hand was sliding down her body. He didn't even touch her, it was fast, his hand burying itself beneath her shorts and between her legs. She cried out and it was an automatic reaction on her bodies part that closed her thighs around his hand. But that only forced his hand tighter against her.

"Fu—" He couldn't help it. That sultry scent rose up, teasing his nostrils. He had to feel her. And when he buried his hands between her silken thighs he groaned. She was hot. She was _bare_. And she was wet. He pressed his fingers against her, her heat, her wetness soaking into his palm. It was only a heartbeat before he thrust his middle finger into her.

Kagome couldn't muffle the cry that tore from her lips. She stiffened but not from pain, not from fear. She was shocked. His palm rested flat against her, keeping that finger pressed high and deep inside her. His finger felt huge, stretching her. It was more than she had thought it would be. Her body definitely wasn't listening to her. It wasn't listening to the guilt that she _should_ be feeling. The pleasure overrode all that. His arm kept her pinned against him with it covering half of her stomach before his hand disappeared into her shorts.

It kept her pinned against him as he moved that finger. Withdrawing it halfway before sliding it back inside.

Words weren't needed. As if words could be spoken between the two right then. It was amazing that he didn't hurt her with his claws but then again, he'd never hurt her in all the time she'd known him. He wasn't going to start now. That finger moved again as he flexed his wrist, forcing it inside her again. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her.

"Kouga—"

He thrust another finger inside, following the first so that she cried out. His hand began to move slowly, following a rhythm. His palm ground against her pussy, her clit each time he thrust those fingers inside of her. On the next thrust she felt his hips grind up, pushing up against her ass. His cock throbbed against her, hot and heavy through his furs.

"Oh God." Kagome whispered, nearly sobbing out. Kouga began a steady withdraw and thrust between her thighs, his fingers twisting and moving in and out beneath her. And with each thrust of his fingers, she felt the rough grind of his hips. Her hands moved blindly, her fingers clenching—she wanted something to hold onto. The only thing that her hands came in contact was the muscle forearm keeping her pressed down against him. Her fingers curled around his pumping wrist, her nails digging deep.

Kouga felt a growl rise up, rumbling deep in his chest as her hot wetness coated his fingers, as her nails sank into his wrist. Fuck, did she realize what she was doing when she wasn't even doing anything? With each thrust of his fingers her scent grew stronger. With each thrust she grew wetter. And with each thrust he ground his hips up, digging his heels into the furs beneath them.

"Kagome." Kouga groaned out beneath her, his voice rough. He kissed her shoulder as he thrust up, grinding his dick. He bit her shoulder, barely refraining from marking her, from tearing into the skin there as he thrusts his fingers into her over and over. He thrust his fingers into her again and then held them there. A curse exploded from his lips as he arched up beneath her. He jerked his hand from her breasts and Kagome felt his knuckles brush up against her back as he moved briskly. Then she felt the hot, naked heat of his cock pressing up against her back. His hand caught her wrist and jerked it down behind her, curling her fingers around the throbbing length.

"Touch me." His voice was hoarse, rough, almost a growl as he circled her fingers around him. She was already touching him, thanks to Kouga. Her fingers convulsed around him as he thrust his fingers back up inside her. He bit her neck, his dangerously sharp teeth gentle against her skin. She hadn't…She couldn't close her hand around him.

Her mouth went dry.

Fuck. Her hand was small, not even closing around him fully. But so damn soft. Kouga thrust up into her hand. He knew her arm was bent, not painfully, but not easy either. But he'd had to have her touch him. With the way she was positioned above him, each thrust of his hand pressed her arm, her hand tighter against him. Fu-uck, it was so damn good. He jerked his hand hard up against her, his claws raking her pussy carefully. He felt her tense in his arms and he growled out her name as her pussy convulsed around his fingers.

Ah, shit—she was cumming.

Kagome heard the faint rip of material as his fingers thrust and then she was cumming around his fingers. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, her moans muffled. She shuddered against him, her body moving, her hips shifting as she rocked against his hand. Oh my God…

"Dammit." Kouga whispered against her ear. She felt one of his clawed hands grip the back of her shorts and jerking them down. They ripped down one side. Cold air washed over her heated body and then she felt his fingers leave the tight, wet clasp of her body. She didn't see him stick her fingers in his mouth.

And hell, her taste was so fucking sweet.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

One taste had his mind full of images. Sliding down her body and burying his head between her thighs. Fucking her with his mouth and tongue. He wanted to taste her as she came. So much he wanted to do to her, with her. He arched up beneath her and his cock rose up between her thighs, rising up to rest against her pussy and—shit.

Kouga slid his hands up, burying his hands in her hair. He felt the tip of his cock brush up against her wet heat… "I love you, Kagome." Kouga groaned out and then thrust his hips up, thrusting his cock _deep_ and _hard._

She stiffened against him with those words but it was her cry that reverberated through him, echoing in his mind as her body closed like a brutal, tight vise around his dick. As he ripped through her body and the thin barrier there. A swift, harsh curse escaped from his lips as his grip tightened in her hair.

Oh God…No. Kagome wasn't a virgin. She just wasn't. He'd have known…He'd always thought—he'd known, so sure of it—that'd she'd given herself to Inuyasha. She'd have had to…Dammit, he'd been so sure of that. They'd been together for far too long for that mutt to have kept his hands to himself.

Kouga knew he wouldn't have had the will power.

But Kagome was a virgin. No, she _had _been.

Relief flood him and he closed his eyes. He hadn't known he'd wanted…She was his. Kagome was his…at least in this, she was his. Dog-shit may have her heart but Kouga knew one thing. He'd always have her affection and _this._

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't..." God, he hadn't wanted to hurt her and he wasn't going to fool himself. He smelled blood. And pain.

Kagome rested above him, the back of her thighs resting over his, spread. His cock throbbed high and hard inside of her. He was large, stretching her, burning—that was a good reason for the pain. Somehow she didn't think the pain would have been so bad in her own time…Human men certainly didn't have…She closed her eyes. He wasn't moving and she thanked him silently for that. He was always thinking of her…"I thought you knew." She whispered. She felt the tight grip in her hair loosen and then his hands were sliding down her arms and over her hands. He lifted them and wrapped both of their arms around her chest.

"I thought…" Dammit.

"I'm sorry."

Kouga laughed low, the sound barely audible, a little harsh. She was sorry? She was sorry that he thought she'd given herself to Inuyasha when in reality she hadn't? God, he loved her. He wrapped his arms tighter around hers, his hands curling over hers. "Are you alright?" He whispered against her neck.

His voice vibrated through her. She swore she could feel his cock throbbing at the heart of her. He was huge, stretching her, the sensation unfamiliar. "I…" She didn't know what to say. The pain was still there but it was fading. The sensation still burned, left her feeling stretched wide but…

Her breath lodged in her throat when she felt his hips recoil beneath her slowly. She felt his cock slowly drag…And then he was thrusting back in slowly, lodged deep. He held there. The sensation had been slow, letting her feel every inch, every hard piece of muscle before he was filling her again. It didn't hurt...but it wasn't a comfortable sensation, either. It was…

"Alright?" Kouga whispered, his teeth nicking at her neck before his lips left a gentle kiss.

She expected him to move again. She'd seen plenty of…movies in her time and the guy definitely didn't wait for her consent. He got in and he started moving and they both ending up moaning. Dammit, why did Kouga have to care so much? He was waiting for her. She wasn't sure if she was alright or not. The sensation still wasn't a comfortable one but…it didn't hurt as bad as it had when he'd thrust in. "Yes?" She whispered.

"Just relax, ok?" Kouga murmured. He could feel how tense she was. The most tense part wrapped around his cock. "The worst part is over." His lips slid over her pulse. "I swear I'll make you feel good. Just relax against me…" Kagome had no idea how hard it was for him to keep still beneath her. He wanted to fuck her. Oh God, but he wanted to fuck her. He wanted it hard and fast. He wanted to be slamming up into her. He wanted bite marks and scratches. But he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave a single mark on her body, at least not where anyone could see. And he certainly couldn't fuck her senseless right now…

Her body was too damned tight for that. She squeezed him so tightly that it was almost pain. So tight that he knew he wasn't going to last long when he did start thrusting. "Just relax…" He gave her hands a brief squeeze before he released them and trailed his hands over her arms, his nails leaving a white trail and then back. He cupped her hands and then drew them out away from her body and up. He slid her hands behind his neck, felt the gentle touch of her fingers against his hair. "Just relax…" He whispered again.

With his hands free he traced her arms and lower, dipping them over her sides, feeling the softness of her skin all the way down her sides and to her hips. He cupped his hands over her hips and then rolled his up against hers, grinding his groin against her ass, his cock deeper…and then he slowly dragged his hips back. He closed his eyes at the sensation, her muscles squeezing and tugging at him until only they grasped at his throbbing head—Fuck. He thrust back in, slowly.

"Alright?" He asked again before repeating the movement. In and out.

Kagome nodded, her body deliciously numb from pain and…something else. He was moving slowly now, repeatedly thrusting in and out. And she felt every, gentle thrust. Every ride of his cock, every vein that brushed up inside her body. She felt it every time he butted up inside her before withdrawing…Her body tightened around his.

Kouga groaned, his grip tightening on her hips. He forced his eyes open, staring blurredly up at the ridged ceiling. His body was humming with pleasure, drawn so tight that he was breaking out in a sweat. He couldn't move when her body tightened like that…shit. So damn good.

"Kouga…?" Kagome whispered, her voice barely audible.

He brushed his thumbs over her hips.

"Kouga?"

He groaned, his eyes closing. He swore her voice vibrated right down to his cock.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt—"

He chuckled, the sound rough, deep in his chest. "No." He muttered, his voice gruff. "Far from it." As long as she was alright…and she wasn't writhing in pain. "As long as you're alright." And he slowly dragged his hips back, waiting…

Kagome's mouth went dry. She was sure that he'd been in pain…showed how much she knew about the male sex. Or at least, the Demon male sex. She could feel the large head throbbing inside her, just those few…hot, heavy heated inches…throbbing inside of her. He was waiting. The pain was gone but it was still a tight, stretched feeling…"Yes…I'm alright." She whispered again. And his hips thrust forward again, slow, careful of her tight, unused body.

She was so damned tight. And it felt so damn good. "Tell me if I hurt you." Kouga whispered through clenched teeth as he thrusts up into her body at a slow, steady pace—finally. All of his imaginings, all of dreams couldn't live up to this. This was so much more than he'd thought it would be. She was a tight vise, damn near squeezing his dick off. Each thrust was slow, leaving fire racing through his veins, having his balls draw up. He bared his teeth at the thought of cumming inside her—_he wanted to_—but he couldn't. He thrust his hips up a little harder. A little faster. "Alright?" He gritted out.

Kagome barely managed a nod. But he must have felt that tilt of her head because he didn't slow down. A small rough sound caught in her throat as his hips jerked up against her ass. The pain was definitely gone now. She was still stretched tightly but it was…Her fingers flexed, digging into his neck as his next thrust had both of them digging their heels in the ground, his for leverage and hers just from the shock of hinted pleasure.

"Fu…'Gome…" Kouga gritted out as he thrust up into her.

It was hot. His thrusts were hard and steady. They weren't very fast and they weren't brutal but they were just enough to have her nails digging into his skin. Hard enough to have her turning her head against his shoulder so that his lips pressed against her forehead. It was…It felt good. She couldn't…deny…that.

"Alright?"

Why did he keep asking that? Kagome's mind was whirling as he thrust up into her at a steady pace. She couldn't think…all she could focus on was the thrust and drag of his shaft as his hips rose and fell beneath her, her ass cushioning his groin. Her eyes slid closed as she rubbed her cheek against his chin, a grimace crossing her face—but not from pain. She couldn't answer him. Each thrust hit high inside her, rubbing against her. She felt his body tense beneath her, heard the explosive curse that ripped from his lips as he thrust up into her.

"_Dammit, Kagome—are you alright?"_ Kouga hissed out, his hips leaving the ground entirely as he thrust up high and hard, holding himself against her.

Kagome sobbed at the heated pleasure that tore through her from that thrust. "God, yes, Kouga—" She gasped out, hot, heated tears in her voice. But not from pain.

His growl cut her off as he twisted one hand in her hair, his arm brushing up against one of her hands that was twisted behind his neck. His other gripped her right hip and then he was thrusting again. His pace was that same slow but hard pace. A little harder…She felt him groan beneath her as the next thrust echoed in her ears, the sound of his flesh meeting hers. She couldn't stop the slow build up of fire that oozed like lava through her veins. The rush of pleasure. She sobbed out his name again as his next thrust had her body tightening. He groaned out her name, his thrust growing heavier…a little faster.

And before Kagome realized it, four heavy thrusts later had her _cumming. _She wasn't expecting it and she couldn't stop it. Pleasure rose up, tearing through her body, centered on where he was thrusting. She cried out and her nails left bloodied lines where they raked down his neck.

Kouga froze, thrusting his dick hard up inside her as she came. Kagome…she was cumming. He could feel her body convulsing down on his like a vise, rippling around him, and damn near choking his cock. Her cries echoed in his ears, the most beautiful thing he heard—and she tightened further around him. He cursed, a vile explosive word that tore up from his throat.

Both hands landed on her hips and he was thrusting up into her before he realized it. Her body was still cumming, still rippling around his but he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop. The feel of her body cumming around his was too much. He started thrusting, his balls slapping against her with each thrust as he grew even harder. He jerked her head back involuntary, his claws tangled in her hair as he took her. He thrust hard and fast, struggling to reach the point of no return. God, it was so fucking good…His balls drew up, hot and heavy.

He clenched his mouth shut, his fangs throbbing. He wanted to bite her. He wanted to bite the shit out of her. He wanted to sink his fangs into her as he came, mark her as his dammit! But he couldn't! His head fell back, hitting the rock hard floor but he didn't care as he thrusts up into her, his body moving hard and fast up into hers. He was almost there, Kouga could feel the seed rushing up his cock. He wanted to feel her with it, pump her full of it until she carried his pump—

He growled almost viciously and bit his own lip instead of the slope of her shoulder, tasting blood as his fangs punctured. His thrusts grew almost frenzied before he released the grip on her hair and then gripped both hips and shoved her hips upward. He bared his teeth in a grimace as his cock popped free from the tight grasp of her body, her cum coating his cock. He jerked her back down so that his cock rose up, so damn fucking hard between her thighs as his seed shot up, burning through his dick and shooting out in a long, thick rope into the air. He groaned, squeezing her thighs around him as he came, cupping the back of her thighs to milk him as he just came and came…

No, my dears, we're not finished with this story. Please review! I'm going to update some of my other stories but those are going to take time. Those actually have a story. This one is just, well—smut. Hope you enjoy! But like I said, we're not finished with this story. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagome struggled to breath as she stared up at the ceiling of the cave, panting. That had been…explosive. There were no other words to describe it. She hadn't thought it would be…She could feel the hot reminder of what had just ended throbbing between her thighs and splattered across her thighs and stomach. She felt Kouga shift beneath her but he didn't move. He just turned his head and kissed her neck tenderly.

"You alright?" Kouga whispered, her voice low and rough. Gentle.

She nodded wordlessly. Her body was languid, boneless. She didn't _want_ to move. Her eyes slid closed. She had to go, though. Kouga had gotten what he'd wanted. That had been the deal. His arms came up around her in that same position as before, bringing hers so that both of their arms cradled her.

"I said one night, Kagome." Kouga whispered against her ear, his voice husky. "You don't have to go yet." He was using that to his full advantage. He could finally breathe again, his body coming down from that high that Kagome had sent him to. He wasn't going to let her go yet; he knew Kagome had thought he'd meant one time. He had meant one time—then. But the thought had come—one night. And he wanted her all night. He wanted to hold her in his arms all night.

His arms tightened a fraction and then he rolled them over so that they were on their sides and he was cradling her from behind still. He shifted his leg up and threw it over hers, keeping her pinned against his chest. "You don't have to go yet." He murmured again.

Kagome couldn't stop the sigh that passed her lips but it wasn't one of annoyance. It was contentment. She didn't want to feel it…but she did. Utter satisfaction—she couldn't move a muscle and the warmth of his body behind her cocooned her in world of their own. There was no one else—just the two of them. The warmth of his body was luring her to sleep and before she realized it her eyes were drifting shut. She felt a soft rumble against her back…

Was he _purring_?

She didn't wake all at once. It came slowly, the realization that she was warm. Comfortable. The realization that warm, muscled arms surrounded her body. And the memory of how they had gotten there. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her eyes coming in contact with the ridged wall. Fire light danced off the edges, dim. She turned her head slightly; the fire was dying down. It was dark but not dark enough to where she could see…

A soft snore purred against her back and she could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks. Kouga had…she had…they'd…

How was she going to explain this to Inuyasha? He _would_ know. Kouga had said he wouldn't though…She forced her mind away from that impossible path as she felt that gentle rumble again. It wasn't loud; it was barely there even, just small enough where it wouldn't annoy her.

She'd never liked a man that snored.

Kouga's snore was…perfect. She closed her eyes again; she really needed to go. She could feel his even breathes against the back of her neck, tickling her skin. She really needed to go…She smoothed her tongue over her dry lips as she slowly pulled from the loose ring of his arms. She half expected him to wake any moment; he was a demon, they had keen senses; but he slept on. He shifted in his sleep when his arm came in contact with the place where her body had been. And then she saw him as she turned.

She paused. Firelight danced off the panes of his face, high lighting those rakish features of his. In his sleep he looked so…peaceful. Every other time she'd seen him was when he'd been searching for the Shards or when he'd been arguing with Inuyasha. He'd always been tense, kind of.

He was beautiful, if you could call a man that. She was just a human girl to his Demon male—and he was definitely male—so she couldn't help it that she lowered her gaze. This body that had given her so much pleasure…She hadn't actually noticed it before but his body was tanned and muscled—hard muscles. Sculpted. And…she could feel her cheeks _burning_ as her gaze went further. _That_. _That _rested against his right thigh, looking so harmless and innocent…but she knew better.

And before her very gaze, _that_ started to grow hard. Her cheeks, she swore they felt scorched as she jerked her gaze up. Laughing, sleep filled blue eyes met hers and then his arms were surrounding her body again, pulling her flush up against him, fitting her back into the curve of his body again. "Looked your fill?" He whispered against her ear, chuckling.

"Ugh…"

He chuckled again and rubbed his chin against the top of her head. "Go back to sleep." He murmured, his arms and the strength behind them luring her back to sleep…

When she woke again, it was to the tendrils of morning light filtering into the cave; and Kouga kissing her neck into awareness. She couldn't miss the regret in his eyes as he sped through the trees with her in his arms. "I still don't think it's safe for you to go jumping into that well like that…"

"It's complicated."

Kagome clutched the small vile of only God knew what in her hands as he stopped at the edge of the well, skidding to a halt. She didn't know what was in it but he'd told her to drink it. All of it. As if that was supposed to take care of the _smell?_ She wasn't so sure it'd work. Kouga didn't doubt it though…

He knew what he was talking about?

Kagome winced as she swung a leg over the edge of the well. Kouga had made sure to keep them upwind; he had everything figured out, didn't he? Her body was sore, a reminder of what had passed between them. The pain. The pleasure. Dammit, Inuyasha was going to kill him when he found out—she was going to come back smelling like a damn field of flowers with all the lotion she was going to put on.

What was she supposed to say now, though? Was she supposed to thank him for blacking mailing her? Thank him for the hot, mind blowing sex—

Kouga cupped her chin, his thumb smoothing over her cheek. "God, you're beautiful when you blush."

She blushed even harder at that, her cheeks burning crimson. "I gotta go." She blurted as she jumped into the well. She missed the look that crossed Kouga's face as he watched her disappear into the darkness. She missed the look that would have told her just how hard it was for him to let her go in that moment.

Kagome was damn near hyperventilating when her feet touched solid ground again. Why? Because she had slept with Kouga. She'd had sex with Kouga. She'd come apart in his arms. _She'd enjoyed it._

"Kagome, you're back—"

"Yea, I'm back!" Kagome called out, her voice hoarse, ignoring her mother's welcome as she rushed up the stairs. Locking herself in the bathroom she placed her hands over her burning cheeks, staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different. Well, her cheeks were flushed—duh—and she looked, well, she didn't know how she looked. There was really nothing to tell that she'd been thoroughly fucked the night before.

She closed her eyes. Thoroughly fucked…What she needed was a nice, long hot soak in the tub. She jerked her shirt up over her head and just let her shorts fall. They were ruined beyond repair—she wanted a bath just in case Inuyasha came looking for her. He had a tendency to come through the Well when she was least expecting it. On an afterthought she downed the contents in the vial. That had better work…It had to. She paused then as she caught sight of her naked body in the mirror. When had…She cupped her hand over her right hip, sliding her fingers over the bruise like fingerprints, the small scratches where his claws had dug into her skin, holding her in place…

Kagome gasped and clapped her hand over the side of her neck where a hicky stood out in contrast to the smooth paleness of her skin. She remembered that moment when his lips had latched onto her neck, his tongue teasing, his mouth sucking…

She groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

(Does anyone have any good fanfics that I can read? I like to read when I'm not writing but I'm having a hard time finding good stories…I like descriptive HOT stories, too…Or at least a story with a decent plot. There was this one story I read a while ago and I LOVED it but I can't remember what it was…

It was something along the lines of…Kagome and Inuyasha had finally become Mated and they had a happy family. A boy and a girl. There was this other woman who wanted Inuyasha so she did something to make Kagome lose her memory and send her through the well with no memory of her, Inuyasha or her children…(years I think) she comes back…with no memory and Inuyasha finds her. He brings her along with him, taking her to some of the places they'd always went to and copied some things that had happened in the past in hopes of jogging her memory…near the middle or so of the story, when Kagome is falling in love with Inuyasha, she hears him talking to Kaede(or someone) and hears him say, "What I want is my damn mate back". She thinks he wants to sacrifice her to bring Kikyou back…but all he really meant was that he wanted Kagome to have her memory back.

Near the end in the battle Inuyasha goes full Demon and lashes out at Kagome while she's trying to bring him back and then Inuyasha's son walks up to him, unafraid(recognizing him as his Father) and runs up and hugs Demon Inuyasha's legs…yada yada…I don't have any hope of finding that story again but it was worth a shot… x_x )

Chapter Six

Kagome lifted her arm and sniffed. She smelled the same. But would she smell the same to a Demon's nose? She closed her eyes; she was overreacting. She trusted Kouga—to an extent. He always kept his promises and he'd promised that Inuyasha wouldn't know. She didn't _want_ Inuyasha to know.

It would definitely work in Kouga's favor if Inuyasha knew what had transpired between the two. All hell would break loose…but she didn't think Kouga would hurt her like that. She adjusted the scarf at her neck and wondered just how the hell she was going to keep that on long enough for that hicky to go away. At least she knew it was a little on the cold side in the Feudal Era. Well, Inuyasha was getting what he wanted. She was "coming back early". And as she hitched her legs over the side of the well, she realized just how nervous she was.

Time and space suspended around her as she jumped into the Well. She knew the instant she was in the Feudal Era; she lifted her head and felt raindrops on her face. "Just my luck." Kagome whispered and hefted the yellow backpack over her shoulder and started the long climb up. It was a little difficult, especially when it had been raining _before_ she'd appeared. The thick roots were a little slippery but she made it up without any problems, just a little slower than usual.

Her hair was wet by the time she pulled herself up to sit on the wooden edge. Just great. Just freaking great. She adjusted her shoulder and pulled the backpack higher over her shoulder as she slid down. And dropped it seconds later as she jerked an arrow from her back and notched it in the bow, spinning around.

"Whoa, Kagome."

She lowered the arrow, a sigh of relief filtering through her. "You scared me." She'd felt the upcoming presence of a Demon bearing down on her and reacted without thinking. If she'd been paying attention she would have realized it was Kouga. "Ugh…Sorry." She could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks as she stared at him in the rain. What was she supposed to say to the man who'd taken her virginity almost two nights ago?

"Where's dog shit?" That sweet little blush of hers never seemed to fully go away. And it pissed him off that dog shit wasn't here, keeping her _out _of the rain.

"He, ugh, doesn't know I'm back."

And that was all it took before she was in his arms and the forest was a blur.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" She hadn't even seen him move. She was vaguely aware of her backpack slung over his shoulder as he tore through the forest, jumping from tree to tree, boulder to boulder.

"Spend a little time with me."

"But Inuyasha—"

"You said he doesn't know you're back." They'd been upwind when she'd come through the Well and dammit, he wanted to spend some more time with her. That night had been the most that he'd spent with her and hell if it wasn't addicting. He didn't care about the fucking—well, he did—but he could settle for holding her.

"But—" She hid her face against the vee of his neck as the rain stung her skin. He hunched over her slightly immediately, blocking her from the raindrops.

Had Inuyasha ever done that?

She knew it was useless—she could fight him, but why…-Kouga had that way about him. He never really listened to reason. He just took what he wanted like the first time he'd kidnapped her.

He was fast. One moment they were out in the rain and the next the ceiling of the cave hovered overhead. "Kouga, we can't—"

"I'm not asking for anything, Kagome. Just a little time." No, he wasn't asking for anything. But that didn't mean he wasn't thinking it. Ever since she'd left, _that_ was all he'd been able to think about. The moment she'd said that Inuyasha didn't know she wasn't back, he'd taken advantage. Dog shit didn't know she was back; she could spend a little more time with him and no one would know for the better. HE didn't care if anyone knew, but he knew Kagome did.

Kagome took her damp backpack and silently groaned. How much was wet? And she really needed to change her clothes. They weren't soaking wet but they were damp enough to where she really didn't want them to dry while she was wearing them.

"Kouga—"

He stepped in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks. "I know I said one night and I meant it. Dog shit doesn't know you're with me; he doesn't know you're back period. I can't _have_ you. Spend a little more time with me…"

"I'm cold?" Kagome said instead but it didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

Kouga chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, not giving her a chance to protest. She was cold. But his Kagome was random; she talked without thinking half the time because she didn't know what else to do.

This would be the last time he had her to himself. He promised himself that. He swore it. _This _was only temporary and he'd be a fool to think otherwise and he was no fool. "Then let's get you out of those clothes." He murmured against her neck, his face buried in her hair. Gods, she smelled good. He laughed softly and kissed her neck. "Didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I know." His arms were a warm welcome around her body. He had to know that she wasn't totally against it because she didn't pull away. A part of her didn't want to. "My clothes are wet."

"I noticed. You can wear one of my shirt tops." He murmured, releasing her and turning away.

Wear one of his shirts? Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was here again. She kept her eyes closed; she wasn't ready to face _that_ place across the room again. She remembered in vivid detail what had taken place there and she wasn't one to skip the point. She'd liked what he'd done. She'd enjoyed…she'd moaned in his arms. She'd _came_ in his arms.

"Lift your arms."

His voice came, low and soft and she obediently lifted her arms. The damp shirt was whisked over her head. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the tiny clasp at the back of her bra pop free and then a large, unfamiliar materialized shirt was whisked over her head. Her eyes opened when she felt his lips press against her forehead.

"I'll let you take those off."

She followed his gaze. Yea, that would probably be a good idea. And dammit, Kouga actually turned away when she kicked off her shoes and hooked her thumbs in the band of her jeans and pushed them down. His shirt covered her from neck to mid-thigh. He was already half-naked when she turned around; the only thing covering him was a fur like pair of shorts covering his muscled thighs.

He grinned. "So what do you want to do, Kagome?"

It was the simplest of things what _he_ wanted to do. She didn't know what to do so the only answer she could come up with was "I don't know". He'd responded by tugging her into his lap and rolling over so that they were lying down on the furred mattress. He'd wrapped one arm around her shoulders from beneath and tugged her further up against him until her head was nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

He smelled good.

"Just wanna hold you." Was all he'd said.

Kagome hadn't realized how good it could feel to just be…held. His body was warm and soft against hers, his muscles were firm, but still soft against her…This was…nice.

"—And Ginta knocked my ass off the cliff." Kouga murmured against her hair, chuckling.

Kagome opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what he was talking about but the image of Ginta knocking Kouga off a cliff was a little amusing. She'd never thought the Wolf Demon had it in him. Kouga kept talking, his voice a deep timber, telling her about his childhood. She was so comfortable, so warm that his voice was luring her to sleep—

"—But someone else came and kicked my ass, just not literally."

She opened her eyes again at that. "What…?"

Kouga laughed softly and ran his hand down her back again, his fingers tugging at the material, up and down. "She knocked me down a notch, that's for sure."

He wasn't making sense but he'd definitely caught her attention. If only he wouldn't keep talking in that voice, keep touching her with his hands…"What?"

"A strange girl. But I'll never forget her. She had me on my knees…" His next words had her eyes closing. "Never thought I'd have a chance with her, least of all this." And his hand took up that soothing sensation on her back again. Somewhere along his stories he'd made it to where he'd met her.

Kouga closed his eyes as she shifted in his arms, one leg sliding up to rest her thigh over his. She definitely didn't know what she was doing. He could feel how heavy her body was against his side and arm, she was almost asleep. He curled his arm around her tighter and lifted her slightly so that he could kiss her forehead. "You're really not from here, are you?" He whispered.

"Uh mmm." Kagome almost wished that he'd keep talking. She kind of liked his voice. It was deep, rumbling against her cheek whenever he talked. She shifted, her leg rising up higher, moving closer against his body. She'd never slept with another man like this, not even Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Kouga murmured, pressing his hand flat against her back. His voice was a little rough on her name, tight, but still that soothing timber.

"Hmmm…?"

How was he supposed to tell her to move her leg? She definitely wasn't fully awake or she would have felt what her thigh was resting on. Because he was so fucking hard and that in just seconds. Only Kagome could do that to him. His hand hovered over her ass, he could move her himself but if he touched her she was likely to move away. He lifted his leg, trying to think—she followed his move, as if seeking the comfort of his body.

"Kagome…" His voice was tight and low as he reached down and cupped the back of her thigh—finally—keeping her from moving her leg again. Jesus, she was going to make him cum. Hell, only Kagome could do that to him.

Her eyes open slowly as she felt that large, warm hand cup the back of her thigh, squeezing gently. Her first thought—memory—was what had happened on this same bed. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed, her cheeks growing hot against his chest. He squeezed her thigh again, a little tighter as she started to rise. He made a coughing sound in the back of his throat, barely audible.

"Ugh…Kagome, move your leg." And then, as if in afterthought: "Slowly…"

She felt it then. The long, hard ridge that pressed up against the inside of her thigh. It was thick and throbbing, a reminder of what had transpired. She hadn't realized she'd been…"Oh God, I'msosorry—" She whispered in a rush, her words jumbling together. She lifted up against his side, dragging her leg back and he groaned. His hand tightened around her thigh, his fingers nearly encompassing her entire thigh. He tugged her thigh back those few inches and pressed it against his cock—hard.

"Kouga—" Kagome whispered, that same heat tingling in her cheeks as her hand curled into a tight fist against his chest.

"Ugh, don't move." His voice came out almost garbled. She glanced up at his face. His eyes were clenched shut and she swore he was in pain—but she knew better. It didn't make sense, it didn't even seem possible that her thigh—_her thigh_—could give him the pleasure that he was feeling. But he'd already told her that her touch drove him crazy.

"I'm not." Her voice was weak; she didn't know what else to say. She didn't see how her face could get any redder but it did when he moved her leg again, rubbing the hard ridge of his dick against her thigh again. She wasn't sure when she did it, but her face was buried against his neck.

Kouga gripped her leg, holding it tight against his cock. Fuuck…when had that happened? He hadn't meant to scare her, whether he had or not and he sure as hell hadn't meant to get turned on. And he'd meant even less to start another sexual frenzy because that was definitely what he was feeling right now. He'd told her, he'd tried to let go of her thigh, but that small dragging sensation had had him pulling her leg back. It…felt…too…damn…good.

He gripped her thigh, his nails leaving indentions in her skin as he ground her thigh against him before moving it along his dick. He groaned, the sound low and heavy. He rocked his hips up slightly, digging the thick ridge into her thigh before slowly rubbing her thigh back and forth over him.

Shit, he hadn't meant…

But she was too damn good.

"Fuck." Kouga hissed out. His hand fisted in the material covering her back, dragging it up with the movement. He held onto it before his knuckles came in contact with bare skin. And her sweet, delicious scent drifted up.

"Come 'ere." Kouga dipped his hand lower, his fingers tangling in the lacy material that covered her ass and tugged her to the side before both of his hands settled over her hips and tugged her over him.

Kagome's head lifted, her eyes searching for him in the semi-darkness. "Kouga—" She whispered.

One of his hands slid into her hair, silencing her as he tugged her head back down onto his chest; she straddled him. And he rocked his hips up, slowly grinding his dick up against her. He clenched his eyes shut again, a rough breath escaping. He could smell her arousal and it teased his senses like nothing else, it fed them. His fingers dug into her hips and he rocked her slowly back and forth; her muffled moan didn't go unnoticed.

She could feel the thick, hard ridge of his dick through the thin layer of her panties and the material covering him. He ground up against her groin, digging the ridge hard into her. She shuddered. Was she really here, doing this again? They weren't doing anything other than dry humping each other. Was she really moving against him?

Yes, she realized. She was moving her hips against him, her hips rocking as he gave slow, hard rolling of his hips upward.

If she hadn't been in this position she would have laughed. Dry humping? She was incapable of laughing right now. One of his hands was in her hair again, clenching the silken strands as her back arched with each grind, a sensual movement in the semi darkness.

She could so come like this.

The next rolling grind had her biting his chest, muffling her moan. He groaned beneath her and twisted the hand that was at her hip low, forcing it between their grinding bodies. His hand moved for a second and then she felt a long finger hooking in the crotch of her panties and jerking the material to the side. The position was already there—fucking perfectly aligned —and his thick cockhead rose up, pressing against her swollen, wet entrance.

He nearly came when she bit his chest. The feel of those small teeth had his mind blacking out. _He wanted inside her_. He _needed_ to be inside her. He could feel the tension and shock in her body as he pressed upward, the thick head inches from entering her.

Fuck, fuck—fuck.

"Kagome." Kouga whispered against her hair as he slowly began to push his hips up, pulling her hips down at the same time. He was slow, taking his time, clenching his teeth as hot, wet tight muscles closed over him. She was just as tight as before, a damn fist squeezing him until finally, he was _there._

Kagome was shaking. She could feel the shudders that wracked her body as her body took his. There was no pain this time. Only the feel of every hard inch, every thick vein that separated her body. He was slow and she felt _every_ inch. He felt different in this position—huge. But no pain.

"Move." His voice was almost hoarse as he gripped her hips, his claws a stinging sensation.

God, this was so much hotter than the first time.

He didn't wait for her to comply, though. Both of his hands settled at her hips, even though she stayed in her position, her face buried against his neck. His hands were tight as he lifted her. Up and up until only the thick head remained inside. And then pushing her back down just as slowly. She felt the shudder that tore through his body—God, no pain, _only pleasure. _He did it again, his hands guiding her body. Up and down. Up and down slowly…

She was so fucking tight. Every time his cock damn near left his body, he throbbed so hard he swore cum was going to come ripping through his dick. Every time he was enveloped by that sweet, hot grasp of her body, he didn't want to leave. But she had to move. He'd die if she didn't. His grip lightened when he felt the telltale move of her hips—on their own.

"Kagome." He muttered into her hair, his hands smoothing up her back. One of them fisted in her hair again—he fucking loved touching her hair—while the other slid back down, resting over the curve of her hip. She really had no idea what she was doing to him.

He wanted to feel her coming apart over him, feel the tight ripple of her body. He groaned as she rose and fell again, her body giving a low, heavy grind against his—"Kagome." Kouga groaned out as he felt that first convulsion grip his cock. His hand tightened in her hair, fisting the tangled strands as she cried out, the sound muffled against his neck. Brutal convulsions bared down on his dick, threatening to send him over the edge. He ground his hips up, digging his cock deep—but she kept moving, her body rising and falling after a short pause.

Fuck, she had to stop. " 'Gome, stop." His voice was husky as he spoke, hoarse. So damned tight and pleasure filled.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "I want you to cum." He groaned again at those words. She had no idea how hot that was. That she wanted him to cum…That was the first sign that she'd shown that she cared about _this. _A shuddered tore down his spine.

"I will." He gripped her hips as she rose and fell, letting her control the movements before he tightened them around her. She braced her arms against his chest and then pushed upward. He grimaced, baring his teeth when her hands slid up his chest to rest over his collarbone. She rose and fell…

If she didn't stop…

"Stop." He whispered through clenched teeth. Jesus, she was moving, her body sliding up and down, taking him deep, over and over.

"Please, I want to make you come. Please." Oh God, her words were so hot. So damned sexy. God, he was going to come if she didn't stop. But he couldn't, not until she—

"I will, just stop." He whispered hoarsely.

But she didn't—she didn't understand. He couldn't, not buried deep in her body—She slid her body down, engulfing him in one slow thrust and he cursed, rolling them so that she was on her back. But it was too late. The movement forced him _deep_ and he couldn't stop the pleasure that filled him, he couldn't stop the explosion that tore up through his cock as he pulsed inside her—he couldn't pull out. He couldn't pull out as the pleasure tore through him, as his seed shot out, pumping, filling her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

So this story is turning out to be a little longer than I had originally planned. I actually have a couple of stories on here that started as one shots…and look where they ended up. Ten or Eleven chapters or MORE! When I get writing, I just keep writing…Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it may not seem like it, but they mean a lot. I was going to end this story soon but…we'll see where our two characters take us. If this story goes further than what the description says, then I'm—kinda—sorry. –Smiles sheepishly—

Chapter Seven

Kouga had never lost control like that. Not in all the years he'd lived—never. Did he regret it? No. The moment he'd came inside her body, he wanted to do it again. And again and again. He could just imagine Kagome with her stomach reaching away from her body, big with his pup. He didn't regret it but he knew…that wasn't going to happen again. He wasn't going to do that to her. He wanted Kagome at his side but he wasn't stupid. He could see the love for Inuyasha in her brown eyes when she talked about him or when he saw her with him.

That piece of shit half-demon did not deserve Kagome.

And he was a two-timing, sleazy bastard for using Kagome like this. Kouga didn't regret that, either. He sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. "Kill me now." He muttered.

"What?"

He peaked out from beneath his arm as Kagome sat up, pulling part of the fur blanket to cover her breasts. He stared, drawn to that part of her body that was hidden from his eyes. And he hadn't even tasted…"Nothing." He muttered gruffly and reached out, hooking a finger in the fur. He tugged and Kagome not expecting it, let go. Those breasts of hers—gorgeous—stared him down and he moved fast. He was up on his knees in an instant, one hand curling around the back of her neck and pulling her into a hot, wet kiss. He heard her moan, the sound trapped between them before he dropped and _finally_ took her right nipple in his mouth. He bit down, felt the shudder that moved through her body as her hands lifted, twisting in his hair.

His tongue flicked at her nipple, pressing it against the roof of his mouth before he pulled back, pressing a kiss to the tightly puckered flesh before scooting back to where he'd previously been. The grin he gave her was wolfish and he thanked the Gods that damn blanket covered him from the waist down because he was so fucking hard he wanted to throw her on her hands and knees. That'd never happened before, either. The 'hands and knees' part, yes, just not the erection so soon after coming.

Kagome amazed him. The things she did, the things she made his body do…

He was beyond tempted to take her again but Kagome was only human. Her fragile body could take only so much and after what he'd done to her early, she needed time to recuperate. He did, too, his dick just wasn't on the same line of thinking. "Couldn't resist."

That blush rose up again and his smile widened. Then reality crashed and he sighed. "Kagome…" This would be the last time, wouldn't it? He sat up fully, his knees bent and resting his arms on them. "If a pup results from this...you'd better tell me." He'd follow her to the ends of the earth if that happened. No Demon or human would keep him from his pups.

If possible, Kagome turned even redder. She brought the furred blanket back up, holding it against her body. Her skin was still tingling where he'd kissed her, his lips, tongue and teeth teasing her nipple. She cleared her throat. "I'm, ugh, on birth control." That was really awkward. Her Mother had insisted she be on birth control when she'd turned fifteen. Especially with how she felt about Inuyasha…how did her Mother know these things, anyways?

"Birth control?" Birth…control. He had no idea what that was. He knew what birth was and he knew what control meant. He frowned. Could Kagome control when she gave birth? He stared at her—what?

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Um…" Of course Kouga wouldn't know what that was. That was 500 years in the future. "It's a shot, or a pill, that women in my time are given to prevent pregnancy."

"A pill? What do you mean a 'shot'?" Prevent pregnancy. Those two words resounded in his head; almost as if that was all he'd heard. She wasn't pregnant. She couldn't get pregnant. "You can't have children?" He didn't like that. Not because he wanted her to have his pups but because he was pretty sure Kagome _did _want to have kids of her own someday.

"It's…" How was she supposed to explain what birth control was to someone 500 years in the past? So she explained it in the only way she knew how. "It prevents unwanted pregnancy. Most girls my age in my time don't have children. No, no, I mean yes, I can have children. It's frowned upon in my time for a girl of my age to get pregnant." God, she could feel the heat burning her cheeks by the time she was finished.

It prevented pregnancy…the thing, a pill or a shot, from her time prevented pregnancy…His gaze dropped to her stomach. So she wasn't pregnant.

Honestly, he didn't like that. He hated to admit it, but a part of him had wanted, hoped…

"I really need to go…"

Kouga sighed. He knew their time together wasn't going to last long. Now that it was here…"Dammit, I don't want to let you go." He said, smiling dully as he cupped the back of her neck again and tugged into another one of those hot, searing kisses. Satisfaction filled him when he felt her lean into him as he started to pull away. "Here." He dropped another one of those small vials in her hands. "Drink it."

Kagome winced as she closed her hand around the liquid filled vile. She really didn't like the stuff. "What is this again? Do I really need to take it?" Because if she didn't have to, she'd give it right back to him. The stuff was just nasty.

He grinned at that. No, he smirked. "You don't have to take it. It just wipes my scent from your body so dog-shit won't know." He shrugged. "You don't have to drink it, Kagome. I'd be more than welcome to rub this in dog-shits face—"

Kagome twisted the lid off and downed the contents, nearly choking. No, she didn't want Inuyasha to know and she didn't want a fight starting over her. Inuyasha would want to kill Kouga if he knew…Kouga sighed and offered his hand to her. "Come on, I'll take you back."

* * *

><p>Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he hurtled them through the forest. The action was automatic, every time he dropped towards the ground she held on for dear life. He enjoyed those squeals she made, he did it deliberately. "If you ever get tired of dog shit, just let me know—" Kouga started with a grin.<p>

"_Where the hell HAVE you been?"_

Kagome's head snapped up at the irritated, familiar voice that came out of nowhere before a very pissed off hanyou dropped to the ground a good ten feet ahead of them. Kagome could feel the blood drain from her face as she stared at the half-demons face. Oh God, where had he come from? Oh God, he _knew_. They were going to fight and one of them was likely going to die—

"Put her down, mutt-face."

Kouga snorted and tightened his arms around her as he skidded to a halt, dust picking up in his tracks.

"Inuyasha—"

"You have a short vocabulary, dog-shit."

"Inuyasha—"

"I'll show you the short end of my sword you—"

"Dammit, Inuyasha—"

"Bring it, you half-breed."

Dammit, they weren't listening to her. Kagome shoved her hands against Kouga's chest, hard—well, she slapped him—and he looked startled as his arms loosened and she jumped down from his slack grasp. "Stop it, both of you—"

"Get out of the way, Kagome. I'm going to use the Wind Scar—"

"You couldn't hit me with that rusty sword even if you tried—"

"_Inuyasha, SIT." _

That word seemed to silence both them both as Inuyasha slammed face first to the ground. Kagome could hear the muffled groan that Inuyasha let out as his hands flexed, his fingers pressed flat against the ground as he lay there, waiting for the spell to wear off.

She punched Kouga in the chest. It didn't hurt but it was _something._"Both of you stop it. I'm right here and you can't ignore me like I'm not here." This was just horrible. She knew something bad was going to happen. Good things didn't come to those who wait. Whenever good came, bad followed and God, Inuyasha _knowing _was bad.

"He kidnapped you for the last time, 'Gome." Came Inuyasha's muttered words as he managed to lift his head, mentally counting off the seconds until he could move the rest of his body.

"He—"

Kouga folded his arms across his chest, the look in his eyes unreadable. "I didn't kidnap her, dog-shit. You weren't at that Well she comes through like you shoulda' been. I was and I gave her a ride—"

Kagome groaned. Oh God, why did he have to go and say that?

Inuyasha finally moved, gingerly climbing to his feet, his body tense. "If I woulda' known the wench was coming back early I would have been there." The damn rain had hindered his sense of smell, otherwise he would have smelled her scent beforehand. It had been pure luck that he'd smelled her as it was. And then he'd smelled that bastard Kouga. He really, really did not like that Demon. He just wouldn't leave Kagome alone.

"She's not yours, mutt-face, so back off. Get over here, Kagome."

Kouga begged to differ, but he kept that little thought to himself.

Something Inuyasha said rang in her mind and she paused. She turned and looked at Kouga, those blue eyes meeting hers. And she realized…Inuyasha didn't know. Kouga's "ride" had been a snide remark that had two meanings. She swallowed. Kouga hadn't given away her dirty little secret.

"Stop it, both of you." She took a deep breath as she started towards Inuyasha and then turned and looked at Kouga. "Ugh…thanks."

"You don't have to thank him for shit, Kagome."

"Stop being rude, Inuyasha—"

"He's right for once, Kagome. You don't have to thank me." The meaning behind that was hidden, but she caught it none the less. But did he have to look so smug?

"Feh, shut up. Kagome—" Inuyasha reached inside his houri and withdrew his hand…and dropped something in her palm. Her heart stopped beating as she stared at what was in her palm. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha, this…this…"

The half Demon grinned. "Found the last shard while you were gone."

And as Kouga watched, Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha arms, laughing. He watched as the half Demon hugged her, literally lifting her off her feet. Kouga had never felt so low in his life. Not because he was watching the one woman he wanted in another man's arms, but because he knew it was over. Everything. With the Jewel complete, everything was finished. And Inuyasha, _damn him_, had finally made his choice where Kagome was concerned.

* * *

><p>Her eyes slid open slowly, brown eyes filled with a haze of sleep. She stared at the wall across from her, the dream a reminisce in her mind. She could feel the steady beat of the heart beneath her cheek, the warm skin. Kagome lifted her head slowly, her black hair falling like a black waterfall over the pale chest where her cheek had been pressed. She stared down at the sleeping hanyou, his hair silvery white on the feather pillows. He was so familiar to her now. That time, two years ago, after the completion of the Jewel he'd said three words to her.<p>

Three words that she'd been dying to hear from him.

I love you.

She'd been through so much with this half Demon. Been through so much for him and because of him. He'd claimed her as his Mate a week after that and life couldn't have been happier. God, she loved Inuyasha. She always had. But she'd been guilt ridden about Kouga, though _that_ hadn't come between her and Inuyasha. He hadn't asked about her lack of virginity or maybe he just hadn't noticed. There was a big difference between Inuyasha and Kouga. They were both Demons in their own right and maybe it was a Demon thing, but they liked it hard. She did, too. Obviously. Surprisingly. But that difference between the two…she didn't _know._

She sighed and dropped her head back against her half Demons chest. She remembered every detail of that dream because it wasn't a dream. It was a searing memory. It left her unsettled. Maybe a little afraid. God, she remembered everything Kouga had done to her, even after two years and—

A warm, clawed hand trailed up her back. "What's wrong?" Came Inuyasha's sleep filled voice.

Living in the Feudal Era permanently had taught her a few things. You could lie to some Demons and you could flat out lie and get caught. "Nothing." She rolled over slightly, probed up on her elbows beneath her to look down at him He arched a white eyebrow, tugging on a long tendril of hair.

"Liar."

She smiled at that. "Just a dream." That, at least, was the truth. The dream was what was wrong. She hated thinking about it. Because once she got thinking about it, she couldn't stop thinking about it. When she started thinking about Kouga, she started getting moody. Because he was on her mind a lot when she remembered him. Then the guilt came, not because she regretted it but because she had enjoyed it. God, why had she dreamed of _him?_

"Liar, liar…" Inuyasha teased softly before he moved, rolling so that he was on top. Her heart leapt in her throat as it always did when she felt the hot length of his arousal pressing against her thigh. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her chin and already between her thighs, he pressed his hips forward and then Kagome felt the slow, long glide of his cock pushing inside her. Her eyes slid closed, her arms sliding up over his muscled forearms as his hips began to move, thrusting in and out. It was a slow build up, each thrust rubbing and teasing until her arms were circling his neck, hidden beneath the long fall of white hair. When the climax came, it came slow, matching their movements.

_Damn that dream and damn Kouga for filling her mind. _


End file.
